


Into the Darkness

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: All it took was one night within the vampire king’s presence to flip your entire world upside down.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Into the Darkness

“That can’t fucking be him!” You smacked Wanda’s arm in rapid succession to gain her attention from the creature she was currently swapping saliva with. “Wanda, stop eating his face and fucking look!” **  
**

With an irritated growl, she threw you a glare before snarling at you. “What?”

“It’s the fucking vampire king!” you exclaimed as you watched him speaking with another diplomat, a glass of champagne delicately resting between his fingers. “Holy, Count Dracula, he’s gorgeous.”

She rolled her eyes and politely excused herself from the pegasus she was just making out with to turn to face you fully, her pointed ears turning left and right in irritation. “You have an unhealthy obsession for a vampire. You know that, right? You’re aware that it’s completely unhealthy? Or do I need to spell it out for you?”

Chuckling at her accusation, you licked your fangs in hunger as your eyes followed the vampire from a distance. He had walked away from the diplomat he was previously chatting with and was now waltzing around the room with interest sharp in his blackened irises. “Can you imagine how deep his cock could go inside you?”

“You need a hobby.” She scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “He’s never going to give someone like you the time of day. He’s a busy man and he has more important tasks to deal with rather than fucking every creature he deems attractive.”

Slyly, you raise a brow. “I always knew you had an affinity for vamps.” 

“I’m going back to Clint and his amazing-” she cut off as you gripped her bicep tightly. The vampire prince was making a beeline straight for you and you felt your mouth water with thirst- but not for blood. 

“Good evening, ladies,” the vampire king greeted with a bow of his head. 

“Good evening, Mister Stark,” you clumsily bowed your head as Wanda gave a curt smile in return. “Wonderful party you’ve hosted tonight.”

Graciously, he turned his head and eyes at the occupants in the room with a sparkle in his eye. “It very well is indeed, isn’t it?” 

“What time do you plan on ending this charade, Stark?” Wanda raised a brow in question, making a point to glance at the windows. “Surely, you and your vampire fiends can go up all night and party. But what would happen when the sun arises? Surely, you’d have to barricade the windows in a shroud of darkness to keep the party going, hmm?”

He smiled tightly at your friend, eyeing her with not-so-hidden distaste. “Wanda Maximoff, isn’t it?”

“Of course you’d remember the last living fairy in your realm.” she snarled in a way you’ve never heard her before. 

“My apologies to the loss of your people, Wanda.” he bowed his head again in remorse. “I-”

“I don’t want to hear that pathetic bullshit, Stark.” You gripped her arm tightly as she nearly lunged at the unfazed vampire in front of her. “You killed my colony and I won’t rest until you and the other vampires that serve under you are gone for good.”

He raised a questioning brow at you, searching your face for your reaction at her words. “Do you wish your good friend, Y/N, here death as well, then?” 

She sat back in the stool she had jumped from before snatching her arm out of your grasp. “Leave my sight, filth.”

“On the contrary,” he blinked slowly, snapping his fingers. Within seconds, two vampires flanked his side. “You can exit my party willingly, or I can take you out right now; I assure you, my guests would be eager to watch the last remaining fairy die a painful death. It would surely make for a great showing.”

“You’re vile.” she spat at his feet. Before anyone else could react, a slit was spread across Wanda’s throat and a millisecond later, Stark was licking the tip of his nail with a glimmer in his eye.

You knew better than to react to that. You’ve been numb to the loss of your friends for a long time now. Under the new mafioso, colonies of creatures tended to fade into the shadows. You’ve merely been lucky to be born as a vampire yourself. Who knows what Tony Stark could have done to your life at this point had you been a fae or siren? Everyone knew he had an intense hatred for those creatures. But nobody knew what had uprooted the cause of it. Everyone was smart enough not to ask about it.

“Do you have anything to say, Y/N?” he bared his teeth at you, showcasing his canines in a display of challenge. “You’ve been mighty quiet.”

You remained silent, not allowing yourself to tear away from his challenge. You wouldn’t speak to him. It’s funny, you thought to yourself, just mere moments ago you were wishing that he would notice you. But the attention on you now was a threat, not for pleasure. You felt the closest partygoers notice the purple blood from Wanda’s throat. A few vampires held their noses up in the air, suddenly aware of the scent floating about. 

“Stupidly brave, aren’t you, little one?” Sneering at you, he turned to the vampire on his right. “Take this brave little creature away; we’ll see how courageous she is then.”

“Yes, my king.” the blonde vampire on his right quickly hooked his arm around the back of your throat and forced you to walk in front of him.

As you walked further away from Stark, you heard him speak to the room, “what great entertainment it has been tonight, yes?” The room erupted into a short bout of laughter just before the doors closed behind you.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked when you noticed you’ve been walking for longer than you expected.

The blond haired vampire ignored you as he finally stopped in front of dark oak doors. Something about them sent a chill up your spine as he pulled the doors open to reveal a lavish grand library. 

“Enjoy.” the vampire sneered before closing the doors behind you.

You sat at one of the velvet cushioned chairs that was placed in front of a grand fireplace that displayed every color you could think of, allowing the ruffles of your skirt to flow out in front of you. You had become restless after a while and decided to pick a novel from a book shelf and read while you waited for the grand vampire’s verdict. The book you grabbed felt scaly and you almost threw the book in horror once you recognized dragon scales were used. You reached for another novel on a different shelf and picked a bright pink book.

Oh no. You knew the vampire clans had wiped out several fairy colonies and you had even heard of the vampires beating the werewolves. You haven’t seen a werewolf in over a hundred years. The rumours must have been true all along. You had heard the tales of clueless vampires running around rampant and devouring tree spirits in bloodthirst. Your kind wasn’t the most loving or trusting. Most vampires you knew were bullies and bloodthirsty assholes. You were glad to say you would never participate in those types of activities. 

You were so lost in your thoughts, you never registered the door opening once more and Tony Stark entered the room with two glasses of red wine. “Thank you for staying.” he announced, startling you. He snorted before he handed a glass to you. You took it without much thought. 

“It’s wine,” he assured. “Your friend’s blood has been drained seconds before I arrived here. My apologies at the atrocities you’ve seen in my castle tonight.”

“It wasn’t the first murder I witnessed in my 459 years on this planet.” you shrugged, thinking back to the death of your baby brother when you were human. You were merely nine years old, watching the giant take your brother into his large palms before popping your brother’s body into his mouth like a piece of candy. The trolls and giants raided your village and you ran deep into the surrounding forest. You nearly died from dehydration and starvation until a passerby had found you. The person -or what you had thought was a person- had claimed they could heal your needs. Desperately, you believed them and the next thing you knew, you had spent over a hundred years in pain that never went away unless you drank blood. 

You stayed by this creature, learning that his name was Bruce Banner, or it was when he was human. He taught you how to conserve your energy so you didn’t have to find it too often. He taught you plenty of survival skills. You stuck to him like glue until he had died on a night out with his friends at a tavern that had been swarmed with mountain trolls. He’d come home crawling into your arms weak and barely able to lift himself up to drink your blood. He died in your arms that night. You wept for weeks, roaming around in the forest until you had stumbled upon a fairy ring.

You had accidentally found yourself in another realm, a realm you knew you shouldn’t have ever had access to. You’d met Wanda and you helped you, claiming that fairy rings tended to pop up in the earth realm whenever a person or another creature felt too lost, or was looking for guidance. You spent the next 150 years getting to know the fae. You and Wanda had become closer with each passing day. Soon enough, you had felt more strong than before and you had found yourself exiting another fairy ring into the town in which you now resided in. Wanda had always popped in and out of your life, considering she was in some royal council in the fairy world her visits were usually shorter than you had wanted with her. Your heart ached at the thought of telling her family and council about her tragic death. 

“Are you overheating?” Tony’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts as you noticed he had taken the liberty of undressing his jacket from his shoulder, placing it delicately atop an oak table behind the pair of you. “You can dress comfortably in my presence, you know? I’m sure that corset you’re bound in can be tenacious.”

“I’m fine,” you shook your head, “thank you for the invitation to your party.”

“Trust me,” he nearly growled as he leaned over the chair and took your chin between two fingers, a malicious glint hovering over your heart. “The pleasure will be mine when I teach you not to disrespect me in my own home.” His nails dug into your cheekbones and you refrained from making any sound as the pain seared through your cheekbones. You were sure to be scarred from the pressure. You could almost feel him scraping the bone underneath.

Just as sudden as the pain had come, he pulled away from you and walked around the chair to stoke the fire, back toward you with one hand placed on his hip. He seemed distracted for the moment. “Can you explain to me why you have me here?” your eyes flitted to the array of novels littering the shelves around you, no doubt wrapped in the skins of lesser creatures.

“I wanted to teach you a lesson in bringing the enemy into our homes, Y/N.” he spoke with a gentle tone, which surprised you. 

Without warning, the poker in his hand had been placed on your thigh. You yelped out in a cry of pain as he pressed harder on the hot poker for a second longer. His eyes were deranged as he lifted the fiery instrument and snarled his hand around your throat before pulling you to your feet. “Do you like fire, Y/N?” he taunted.

“You know all vampires have a fear of fire,” you choked out, trying your best to subtly move away from the poker in his hand as he jabbed it in your direction once again. 

“From the looks of it, you seemed more fascinated by the heat.” he shrugged, placing the poker in its holder next to the fireplace before taking a seat next to you. “You look absolutely stunning in that attire tonight. It’s a shame it had taken me all this time to be acquainted with you.”

“I tend to stay away from the hierarchy in our town.” you turned your head to hide the scowl on your face. 

A moment later you snapped your head back around at the feeling of his hand slipping between the thigh length slit of your skirt. Before you could stop him, he pressed his mouth to yours in a disgusting feat. You tasted fairy blood and wine on his tongue. “Get thefuck off me!” you tried pushing his body away from you, but as you opened your mouth to speak, his tongue slipped into your mouth. His hand rose higher and higher up your thigh until a finger had been pressed possessively against your growing arousal. 

You could hardly understand whatever the fuck was happening. Just two hours ago, you were dreaming of a night with this creature. Just now, you knew you’ve made a grave mistake in wishing for a night with him as you squirmed under him, desperate for separation. 

“Playing hard to get, hmm?” his smirk sent a shiver down your spine as you smelled the arousal in his scent, his ginger still working at your cunt, his other hand pressing down on your shoulder to keep you still. “It’s a pity, I have been smelling your desire all god forsaken night. And now you wish to play hard to get?” He reached around your waist and pulled you closer to him so your back was completely against the couch before he took your wrists in the hand that wasn’t invading your personal space. He had complete control of the situation you were in now. There was nowhere you could escape, not from your position. If you retaliated in any way, you’d be dead within seconds. 

“Not gonna fight me?” He raised a brow, saliva drooling down his chin as his eyes displayed thirst. “What’s the fun in that, hmm?” He took a finger and sternly ran it across your neck. You felt trickles of your blood oozing out of the wound, but you wouldn’t react, despite the searing pain, despite the invasion on your body . You knew you would have a scar on your throat by the next nightfall. 

“Go fuck yourself,” you choked out trying to release your hands out of his grasp, trying desperately to get his hands away from your body. Hot tears formed in your eyes and you blinked, frustrated and terrified. 

“Why fuck myself when I have fresh pussy right under me?” The wilderness in his eyes began to seriously frighten you as he expertly worked his belt buckle with one hand before sighing in relief as the pressure flew off his erection. The hand that had been assaulting your cunt removed itself as he began to stroke his erection, groaning out his own pleasure.

You eyes grew wide as you realised too late what exactly was about to happen. Flight or fight began to war at your brain as he tore at your skirt, ripping it nearly off your body completely. You knew there was no escape from this sudden hell that you were thrown into but you would be damned to hell if you didn’t try to fight for your own life.


End file.
